The Seventh Flock Member- UP FOR ADOPTION!
by DancingInTheRain2001
Summary: This is the story of a girl. That girl is me. I guess they had reason to leave me out of the story, considering I disappeared so quickly. But here we go. This is the story of the seventh member of the flock.
1. Chapter 1

**K guys. This is my first story on fanfic EVER o please be patient with me. I hope you like it! Even though you probably won't.**

This is the story of a girl, and that girl is me. I guess they had reason to exclude me from the story, considering I disappeared so early in the book. But here we go.

This is the story of the seventh member of the flock.

* * *

**K. I know this is probably the shortest chapter you have ever read, but I gotta go now. I'm not going to beg for reviews, because there is nothing for you to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... second chapter. Btw, the beginning of this story takes place BEFORE the book series started.**

I huddled in the corner of my cage, holding close to me my only possession- myself. I glance around the drab, depressing room, my eyes sweeping past my sleeping flock. **Yes, Evelyn, the main character of this story, used to be the leader of the flock.** Max awoke, hearing my crate rattle slightly.

"Hey, Evelyn," she whispers.

_"Subject B76- talking."_

I put my finger to my lips to sush her. She means well, but the whitecoats are watching our every move for their 'experiment'. I plan to mess up their results as much as possible.

A whitecoat enters the room with a mischievous grin. _Jeb._ I scowl at him. I put all of my hatred, all of my pain, into that one glare.

He pays no mind to my scowl as he unlatches my door. I don't back away, I don't try to fight. I just crouch in the claustrophobic space, glaring.

Jeb slides a rope over my head and tightens it around my neck. He harshly pulls me out out of the crate and leads me out of the room, like an animal. Max, the only one of my flock who is awake, glances after me

I walk calmly behind him, but inside, I'm terrified. I've lived all fourteen years** keep in mind that Max is still about twelve** of my life here. By now, I'm used to the prodding, torture, and pain. But every time I'm taken out of my only safe place, the crate, I feel hopeless once again.

Jeb takes me into a small room. I glance around the small space, and notice no equipment; no knives, no scalpels, no nothing. Just some chains in a corner and the rare luxury of windows, facing the open sky.

Jeb pulls me to the sorrow corner and chains me to the wall.

"See you later, Evelyn."

A few hours later, I see Jeb walk out of the School, six forgiving, joyful bird kids in tow.

"No... No! Come back! Take me with you! Don't... don't... leave... me." I start to sob for the first time in who knows how long. I pull on the chains with all of my strength, my fury breaking them. I pound on the window, begging my flock, my family, to return. But by the time I free myself from the unforgiving chains, my flock is already gone.

I realize that Jeb, that monster, had put me here to watch the flock leave. Then I realize something that tears my heart into about a thousand pieces-

My flock had left me behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I end up crying myself to sleep, haunted by the day's events. I dream restlessly of Jeb and MY flock, off somewhere, living in a house with a white picket fence, eating until they burst, playing ball in their perfect little yard, and getting tucked into their perfect little beds by that MONSTER, either forgetting or not caring about me, the one that practically raised them since they were made. I straightened their little feathers through the bars of my cage, I fought for them when the whitecoats came to take them, even though I always lost. I was their mother hen, and they were my chicks, and though I was angry, I still felt like a part of me was missing as I slept that night.

I tried to be angry, I really did. But that whole night as I stared through my window, crying, I felt as if I had a devil and an angel trying to persuade me to feel a certain way. I was angry at them for leaving me behind, but the motherly part of them knew it wasn't my flock's fault.

Mostly, I just pitied myself.

So I cried myself to sleep, over and over again.

* * *

The whitecoats came to take me away the following morning. I didn't greet the little devil of a person with my usual fight or struggle or rude comment. I just followed the woman back through the familiar hallways to my room and to my cage.

Look, I'm not one to be miserable. I'm not a girl who lays around all day, convincing myself that my life is terrible. But today, I felt almost depressed. Even the strongest, toughest person alive would still feel terrible if they had watched their family being taken away from them. If I could die right there, I would do it in a heartbeat.

A couple days later, another whitecoat came to 'visit' me. She didn't bother to take me out of my crate for whatever she planned to do, she just pushed it onto a cart and wheeled me away. She didn't try to talk to me or anything. Either she was afraid of me, or she just didn't want to. Or both.

The woman pushed me into another small room, similar in size but not contents to what I call the Jeb Room. I was left alone in the dark with nothing but a bunch of medical/torture equipment and the full moon shining eerily down on me through a small window.

I looked up at it, and was beginning to pray for the first time, not to God but to the world, when another whitecoat entered the room.

Jeb snapped on a pair of gloves and smiled at me as if he was enjoying my suffering.

"Hello, Evelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

Any other day, I would have scowled or laughed or something like that. But I had decided my life was over already. So I just looked away from the man that had caused my suffering and continued to gaze longingly up at the moon.

"Hello, Evelyn," Jeb repeated, obviously trying to irritate me.

"Hello, Jeb," I whisper. I curse myself for being so weak, so vulnerable.

He grinned, enjoying my pain.

"Before I begin my, well, let's say, _procedure,_" I shuddered, "I'd like you to see a little video I made."

I cowered inside of my cage, expecting the worst. The whitecoats had shown me operations and tests done on other innocent kids before- one time they had forced me to watch Iggy's operation that had blinded him for life.

But what he showed me was about a thousand times worse.

Jeb showed me my flock.

I watched them eat their first real dinner, somewhere in the mountains in a perfect little kitchen. I watched Angel open her first birthday gift. I watched them play video games, I watched them learn to fly, my own wings itching to take flight and soar along with them. I watched them love Jeb. I watched them forget me.

"How does that make you feel, Evelyn?" Jeb asked me.

"I- I- I'm g-going to- tear- you- a- part!" I gasped between sobs. I'm not one to cry. But my family had been taken away from me. They were happy without me. They didn't want me anymore. They wanted Jeb.

"Sure. But first, I have to do this," Jeb smiled.

I screamed as Jeb plunged a needle into my arm and my whole world became black.

**BTW, read Emsaduem's story, The New Addition. It's really good**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way, message for LadyCocoa. I know my chapters are really short- sorry about that. I just like to end a chapter at a cliffhanger... But I post a few chapters at a time, usually. So, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, LadyCocoa, and anyone who feels the same way.**

I woke, oblivious to the fact that my brain had been messed with. I was furious. I wanted nothing more than to find my flock and bring them to the school to suffer just as much as I have.

"Hello,"

Sheesh. This guy has to stop saying hello.

"How do you feel, Evelyn?"

"Angry. I need to find the flock."

"Good."

"So… You're gonna let me leave, right?"

"Yes."

I realized that I was outside of the School for the first time. I forgot about all of my dreams about going outside- all that mattered was finding the flock.

My crate's door was wide open, the crisp, new air welcoming me. My eyes widened to the size of a dinner plate as I realized that I was _free._ I could finally leave this place. I could fly, I could do whatever I wanted to. Jeb and the other whitecoats couldn't control me any longer.

I shot out of the crate, only to receive an electric shock. I tugged at my forgotten electric collar, silently cursing myself for being so naïve.

"Just wait a moment, Evelyn. We've brought you a partner, if you're willing to work with him," Jeb motioned towards an eraser standing beside him."Ari, meet Evelyn. Evelyn, meet Ari."

I hated the erasers. Jeb knew that, everyone knew that. Including this Ari. He scowled at me, his arms crossed as if he had been forced to take part in this wild goose chase.

"Deal. Let's go, Ari," I agreed.

"Look, I'm not your dog. I may be half wolf. But we're _partners._ I can be a huge help, but I won't be if you act like you can tell me what to do," Ari growled, obviously ticked off.

"Sure, Wolf Boy. But can we go now?"

Ari scowled, but nodded his head. Jeb took off my electric collar. I grabbed it from him, and threw it into the bushes.

"Let's go kick some bird kid butt," I looked out into the distance, blood lust in my eyes.

The flock was in for some serious revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Find the flock. Bring the flock to the School. End of story."

"I know that," I sigh, "I mean, how do we do it?"

We had been walking somewhere unknown for a while now, and I was beginning to become impatient.

Ari rolls his eyes and comes to a halt. "That helicopter right there, and you acting like you really love the flock." He throws his head towards the direction of some high-tech helicopter thingy that the army probably didn't even have access to yet.

"And…"

"Ok. We fly to the flock's house in Colorado. You walk in, hug everyone, tell them how much you miss them, act mother-like. Then, I drop in, we take them all hostage, we take them to the school."

"Alright then… Thanks for giving me a say in this."

"You're welcome, bird kid."

"First of all, my name's Evelyn," I began, "second of all, just shut up."

I begin to climb into the helicopter when I remember something.

"Give me a second..." I jump back onto the cool, green grass, and leap into the air, shooting my 13 foot long wings out into the air, thrusting them up and down. Then I realize I was in a collapsed heap on the ground.

Ari is bent over in laughter, already in the air, hovering on his own patchwork wings.

I scowl and brush myself off. I try once again, bounding into the air. My caramel colored wings finally catch the air, and I'm soaring.

The feeling is well, amazing. It's indescribable. My powerful muscles moving back and forth, my wings just catching the air, the wind on my face, the feeling of having no boundaries. It's simply wonderful.

Ari motions towards the horizon where the sun was setting. I gaze into the mass of light, awestruck.

Then I remember- we have some bird kids to hunt down.

"Let's go."

I turn myself towards the opposite direction of the beautiful sunset, my built-in sense of direction starting to kick in. I take a deep breath, turn around one more time to look at the sunset, and thrust my wings downwards, shooting towards my destination, leaving Ari behind to catch up with his fancy helicopter. I didn't need it, this felt too good. I continued to flap and soar and _fly._

My journey has begun.

**By the way, guys, thanks to anyone who has been reviewing my story. I never ask for any comments, but they really mean so much to me. Thanks guys!**

**Special thanks to Emsaduem, Dr. Leroy Osprey MD, Lady Cocoa, etc, who review every single time I post something. If I forgot anyone, sorry. Just a little shout-out!**

**May the cookies be with you, my readers!**

**PS... how would you feel about some Ari/Evelyn romance, hmm? Just putting it out there.**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry about any confusion... Evelyn wants to hunt down the flock because Jeb had messed up her brain. I'm pretty sure I hinted at that in chapter four... Sorry if I wasn't clear enough about that. But that's why. Just so you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

We had only been flying for a few hours, but I was already exhausted. Figures- I wasn't very fit or anything. The only exercise I've ever had was running through mazes at the school.

Even Ari was tired, but for different reasons. His retrofitted wings might as well have been sheets of paper duct-taped to his back.

But I wasn't ready to stop yet.

"Hey, Evelyn?'  
"Hm?" I answered, my eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Let's stop for the night," he ordered/asked, "It's getting dark, and we've been traveling for a while now."

My shoulder blades are begging me to rest, but I continue to flap.

"No. The sooner we find the flock, the better."

"No offence," Ari interrupts, "but why do you want to find the flock so badly? I hate them too, but you were always so nice to them, and you were crying when they were leaving and everything."

Out of nowhere, I feel a pang of regret and sadness. But the feeling is gone before it comes.

"I- I don't know," I look away from the eraser. "Let's just go find them, OK?"

"But I'm-"

"Sure," I sigh. "Let's stop for the night."

* * *

We stop at a small clearing in some unknown forest. Our fire is blaring, and it casts shadows on our faces. The crickets are chirping, and everything feels kind of perfect. You know, except that I'm a winged mutant made by psycho scientists out hunting down my own family.

I lie on my back, still in my hospital gown. Ari had gone to the nearest town in search of food. I was hungry, but in no mood to eat some innocent forest animal.

I gaze awestruck at the stars glittering in the sky. To me, they were like little diamonds, somewhere far away, flying forever without ant reason to worry. Their only job was to prance around in the sky and glitter for me.

It was getting late, and I was getting hungrier by the minute. Just as I was dreaming of food, Ari drops out of the sky, nearly falling into our fire, takeout and all.

I grab Ari's bag and begin to figure out the chopsticks.

"Wait a second, genius," he swipes the food from me and throws a second bag at my face.

"Forever 21? What the heck is that?" I glance suspiciously at the strangle label on the annoyingly neon bag.

"I thought you would like some _clothing_," he says, pointedly staring at my half clothed body.

I cautiously peer into a bag as if a bomb is inside, only to find a perfectly normal pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

My eyes widen. I've never seen anything like this before. To me, it's exotic. And I love it.

"What's the use of staring at them? You're supposed to _wear the clothing," _Ari interrupts my reverie.

I scowl and duck behind some tree to change. I look back down at myself, hardly recognizing my own body. I feel almost normal.

All of a sudden, I'm self cautious about my self. I furiously try to finger-comb my hair. Then, realizing that's never going to work, I try to tie it into a ponytail with a vine.

"You finished yet? Your lo mein's getting cold," I hear Ari call.

Finally realizing that food is more important than my hair, I drop the vine and walk back to the fire and more importantly the _food._

I see Ari's eyes widen slightly as I come out from behind the tree, but the look is gone before it comes.

I pay no attention as I scarf down my two boxes of lo mein and half of Ari's chicken and broccoli.

I would figure it out later.

Well, after I slept.

**So far nobody has really liked the romance idea. But I threw that little thing about Ari, anyway. It just seemed fitting.**

**If you have something to say, please review! Your reviews really mean so much to me. I can take criticism, I can take compliments, but please, no cyber-bullying on my story. Ok? Thank you, thou faithful readers!**


	9. chapter 9 author's notes you must read!

**Before you start to read, I'd like to get a few things out of the way. I know, I know, I never read author's notes either, but hear me out.**

**1. Sorry for not updating in forever! I had writers block, summer vacation has just started, and I was trying to figure out a way to slow the story down a wee bit. Some of thou faithful readers complain of my story going too fast, and I completely agree. So I'm using the wonderful, glorious thing known as fluff to add detail and go slower.**

**2. Sorry for the short chapters. :( I don't know, It's just how I write. I know that some of you don't like it, but it's how I roll. (Emsaduem is probably laughing her head off right now, 'cause penguins JUST ROLL if ya know what I mean, my friend.) I write a little bit, post, come back. But I post a few chapters at a time, usually, and I update almost every day. Alright?**

**3. I will now try to update every Saturday! Plus extra days if I feel like it.**

**4. Should I start a second story? **

**Alright. Now here's your story. Please answer 4. in a review!**

I try to fall asleep, but instead I'm tossing and turning, my memories haunting me. In my mind, I'm still at the school, getting experimented on.

I flip over again, wincing as stones bump against my healing cuts and bruises. I don't expect to get any sleep tonight, and Ari's snoring isn't helping very much, either.

I finally fall into a restless sleep, still squirming uncomfortably as I dream.

_"Evelyn?" Angel sweetly says through the wire mesh of her crate._

_"Yes sweetheart?" my heart slowly tears apart as I look into her sunken, sorrow-filled eyes._

_"You won't ever leave us, will you?"_

_"Never," I promise. I stick my finger out of my crate and attempt to hold her hand, but my fingers are still inches away from hers._

_I look out of the small window at the drab School grounds, heartbroken that any four year old would have to ask a question like that._

_I hold back my tears as a whitecoat unlocks our door and comes to take me. As I am being wheeled away, I hear Angel mutter an almost inaudible "Thank you" as she falls into her own restless slumber._

I awake, as angry as ever.

_"Don't leave me..."_ I mutter under under my breath. That's exactly what Angel had said, a few months ago at the School. And then she had left me.

"She freaking left me! They all left me!" I howled as I kicked a tree.

The pain resulting from my outburst felt more like pleasure, and I kicked and punched that freaking tree again and again and again. The physical pain was much better than the mental kind.

I continued, bark being ripped from the poor tree, but yet I screamed in anguish as I kicked it again, my tears blurring my vision.

_Stop! _I commanded myself,_ Your'e Evelyn, for God's sake! You don't freaking cry!_

__Just then, I collapsed on the forest floor, sobbing.

_You don't cry..._

I fell back into the darkness, and cried myself to sleep.

**I love you all, my cookie loving readers! Unless you're like, a bully, or a serial killer or something. Then I don't love you so much. Please review! Anyone who reviews, I will read your story and review for you! Hmmm... now rethinking if you wanna review or not? Hope so. 'Cause your reviews are the only payment I get.**

**And please! Tell me what you think about the romance! In case you weren't paying attention, I was asking in previous chapters if you guys would like Evelyn/Ari romance. I personally would LOVE IT, but I want to know if I should do it or not.**

**So yeah. Review, I accept good or bad comments, and tell me if I should do a little romance, and if I should start a second story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but everything's been kinda hectic. It's summer vacation, so I'm being kinda lazy most of the time. :) I know, I know, I promised to update yesterday, but I was hiking all day in the woods, embracing my inner Dora the Explorer, and then when I got home my mom and I booked flights to San Francisco for my Bat Mitzva trip! Yay! (I decided to go on a vacation instead of having a big party.) I gonna go to Cali in April! Yay for me! **

**All in all, sorry for not posting anything. **

**As for the Ari/Evelyn romance dilemma, some people were all for it, and some people hated it. So I've have decided that I will not have it in this story, but once I finish this one, I'm going to write a SECOND, new and improved version WITH romance. 'Cause I love LOVE. I'm just that kinda girl that get all warm and fluffy inside whenever I read romance. :) 3 Sadly I've never had any fluffy, happy, lovey-dovey romance stuff happen to me. :'( Sad. So It's gonna have the same story line, but some minor changes. Good? Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for the rant. I'm just REALLY hyper today. **

**Rainbows are nice.**

**By the way, am I the only one totally obsessed with that new song, Burn, by Ellie Goulding? Just wondering. Tell me in a review!**

**Ok, sorry. Now time for the story.**

* * *

I awoke to a bucketful of stream water poured on my face.

"Blah," I groaned, agitated, "what was that for?" I sat up, my back sore from sleeping on rocks, and attempted to dry myself off with my new sweater.

"You wouldn't wake up," Ari explained, "The question is, how did you get from over there-" I gestured to our campfire, about a hundred yards away, "to here?" He pointed at the tree.

I didn't want him to know about my breakdown, so I scrambled for an excuse.

"I uh- went to the bathroom, and, um, fell asleep when I was walking back to the campfire- yes, that's what happened..." I mumbled.

Ari looked skeptic, but dropped the subject.

"Well," He said, cracking his knuckles, "we'd better pack up and get going. We don't want to lose any more time."

"Yeah-" I started to feel a little nauseous. I thought of my flock out somewhere, having fun without me, and I felt awful. But- I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right.

I packed up as slowly as possible, trying to convince myself that they deserved it. But I still felt, deep down, that I didn't want to find them.

"You okay?" Ari asked me, his expression softening.

"Yeah," I answered, turning away from him, "I'm fine."

* * *

I felt better once we were in the air. The wind whipped my waist-length hair around my head, annoyingly yet wonderfully at the same time. I felt the air push up against my wings, rippling my feathers. I laughed at nothing as I tumbled and soared in the sky. I never thought that the outside could be so awesome.

"Hey, Evelyn!" Ari called, panting, "Wait up!"

I looked back, and saw Ari a few hundred feet behind me, struggling on his patchwork wings. But I had just caught an air current, and I wasn't going to give it up.

"Nope!" I answered over my shoulder, speeding away from him.

I flipped in the air, smiling.

That was when I saw the jet plane, crammed with dozens of people, coming straight towards me. All of them were taking pictures.

Just when I started to escape, I saw the emergency door on the aircraft pop open. A man held up some kind of gun, and I was suddenly encased by a net.

And I started to fall, fall, fall.

**Yes, I know that it was a little short (I may do a double update!), and unrealistic, but this is fanfiction, peeps! **

**I know the whole guy-with-net thing was a little dumb, but I decided that something like that could slow down the story a wee bit, and make it a little more interesting. Plus, I'm feeling experimental today. ;)**

**If nobody likes what comes next, I'll just take down this and the next chapter and start** **again.**

**Hope you like! ****_REVIEW PLEASE!_**** AND REMEMBER:**

**Rainbows are nice.**

**Ok. So in your review, I want you to answer the following questions:**

**1. Do you like the idea of a second new and improved story? With romance?**

**2. Do you like Burn by Ellie Goulding? Just wondering.**

**3. Do you like the idea of Evelyn getting captured? If not, I'll change what happens a little bit.**

**4. Do you think rainbows are nice? **

**HAHA. SO HYPER TODAY!**

**See ya, readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright readers! I am bored, so I've decided to post a new chapter. And I'm going to try to make it LONG! Happy?**

**But there's a catch.**

**Nah, I'm just teasing. **

**Or am I?**

**You all have to pay me in cookies! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Ok then. Time for da story.**

* * *

My wings were useless. The rope was burning my arms and my face, and I was practically falling to my death.

Sounds great, right?

I tried to break the net pathetically, seeing the ground come into view. My hand came back scraped raw and bleeding. Note to self: Rope be strong. You be not.

_Ari, where are you?_

Out of the blue, my wings were pushed back into my spine. I heard a sickening crack, and my head snapped back.

Everything turned black as I was encased in darkness.

* * *

"Whas' goin on?" I asked groggily. I looked up to see two identical blurry faces. The two faces turned into one, and I realized that I was in a freaking net and remembered. I tentatively touched my split lip and mentally cursed.

I looked around, took in my surroundings. Nothing but desert. No people, no cops, no nobody 'cept for me and this guy. _Crap._

The man was definitely creepy. He seemed like a man from some spy movie- the classic sunglasses, hair cut short, you get the picture.

The only difference was that this creep was wearing basketball shorts and an Aeropostale t-shirt.

But that doesn't matter.

"Wha'dyou want?" I managed to utter through my split lip. I tried to glare, but it only caused me more pain. I grimaced instead.

The man didn't answer. He just laughed and hoisted me, net and all, into the back of his beat up pickup truck. My wings bumped against the ground and I grit my teeth, annoyed.

_Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, pain is just a message, ignore it, ign-_

__The weirdo in the truck started the engine and sped into the rocky desert. Every rock and bump equaled another blow for me.

I bet you're wondering why I haven't tried to fight back yet.

Well, I kind of fell a few million feet _in a net _onto some rocks, for God's sake. Heck, it's a miracle I even survived! If that happened to you, I don't think you would be up to much fighting, would you? Well, considering you're human, you would probably be dead right now. But back to the story.

So, where were we?

Right. I was getting thrown around in the back of a truck.

In case you haven't realized it yet, I was hurt pretty bad. At this rate I would be scrambled eggs by the time this dude reached wherever we were going.

I was just about ready to throw up from all the twisting and turning when the truck took a literally ninety degree turn and I was thrown out of the truck and into a stupid cactus.

The truck kept going, its driver oblivious to the fact that his captive was MIA. **(A/N: in case ya don't know, that stands for 'missing in action' in the army) **

****I laughed in victory for a few minutes, then remembered I was still stuck to a cactus.

I managed to pry myself of of the dumb plant (with much difficulty. Let's leave out the details and just say it involved a lot of cursing, frustration, screaming, punching, etc.) and pull out all the needles from my already beat-up back.

I pushed myself up from the sandy ground and attempted to walk, still stuck in my net. I winced as my foot touched the ground, and decided that it was probably broken, and that trying to walk was probably useless.

I sighed and rolled around, trying to get as comfortable as one could get in a rope net.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottled of beer..." I began dreamily. Of course, I had no idea how to sing, but it was a better option than- wait, I didn't really have another option. Except for cactus-spotting. But nobody does that.

When I finished singing about beer, I did coke. Than water, than milk, than chocolate milk. I tried to rap, but my song ended up about purple polka-dotted ponies. I gave up on my dreams of being a pop star (as if. and that was sarcasm there.) and began to think.

Of course, my first thought was the flock.

Every time I thought about them, I became conflicted. I felt angry, loss, confusion. Misery, hopelessness, happiness. Practically everything. Just a day or two ago, I wanted nothing more than to give them a taste of their own medicine. But- now I wasn't so sure.

I decided to think about something else. But what to think about?

School? Didn't have it. Friends? As if. Love life? HA. Parents? Family? That= tearfest.

AKA, I had nothing to think about that wouldn't make me sad, scared, conflicted, angry, or miserable.

Thanks life.

So I decided to sleep.

After the days events, I was obviously tired, so sleep easily overcame me. But my sleep was restless, and filled with nightmares and horror.

I woke up feeling miserable.

I mean, who wouldn't? I had sunburn, I was stuck in a net, practically every bone in my body has broken, I had just been kidnapped and then been tossed out of a truck onto a cactus- I glared pointedly at the nearest cactus- and now I was stuck on the sandy desert floor.

Then, as if to make my party complete, I saw _Jeb._ With_ erasers. _

"You've failed, Evelyn. I thought you could do this, but apparently you can't. It's time for you to go back to the school," He smiled, as if he had been looking forward to this happening.

"But-" then, as if on cue, I blacked out for the second time in twenty-four hours and feel into darkness.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review! And tell me!**

**Question time!**

**1. What do you think so far?**

**2. This chapter's style o' writing was a little different. Do you like when I write like this better? Or worse?**

**3. What's YOUR favorite type of cookie? Just wondering. Plus I needed a third question.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.**

**Love ya, readers!**

**DancingInTheRain2001**

**PS! Fourth question.**

**4. Which username do you like better? CookieMonster2001 (old username) or DancingInTheRain2001? (new username.)**

**Now seriously. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So, guess what? It's Saturday! So I'm updating! YAY!**

**I know that my chapters lately have been kind of not detailed and weird stuff like that. But that's why I'm writing a SECOND version of The Seventh Flock Member after this. **

**Alright then! Time for the story.**

**Marshmallows. **

**Unicorns.**

**Houses.**

**Pretty.**

**I'm hungry.**

**I like ice cream.**

**I want ice cream.**

**I**

**I am**

**I am stalling.**

**I am**

**I **

**OK! Enough stalling. Time for da storeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

* * *

I awoke, too tired to even open my eyes. But I didn't need to.

I was sore and swollen just about everywhere. My wings felt broken, and I felt the bars of a dog crate underneath me. I smelled all the fancy medical stuff, and remembering what Jeb had said, I knew I was at the School.

Jeb._ I hate that guy! Every time something decent happens, he ruins it!_

I punched the side of my crate and heard a crack. My hand was scraped raw and I saw droplets of blood forming on my knuckles.

I smiled. It felt kinda good. I did it again and again and again.

_I mean, really!? I have the flock, and he takes them from me. When I'm all happy, out in the world, he has to take me back to this hell when he was the one who sent me out!_

After a little while my brain finally registered the pain and I stopped and curled up into a ball in the corner of my cage, whimpering.

_Why me? _I thought,_ Why did they have to turn _me_ into a freak?_

I punched the crate again as I imagined myself as a normal kid.

Jeez, what was with me and punching things lately?

I sighed. Nothing would ever be right for me. Ever. I was a freak. A mutant, for God's sake. Nothing would never be normal or right for me. I was made here, at the School, I live here, and I'll die here.

I chuckled. Nothing was funny, but I chuckled, because there was nothing better to do.

Then, you guessed it, Jeb walked into the room.

**Alright! That's that. Don't worry! I'm double-updating today. I just really wanted to split this into two chapters, because I don't think a line break would be enough after a cliffhanger like that. It just seemed like a better idea.**

**But just because I'm adding another chapter doesn't mean you can't review this one! Right?!**

**All you fanfic friends: RIGHT!**

**So review away, you guys! I'll be back!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys. I just spent an hour writing a huge chapter for you guys, and just as I was finishing the end authors note, it disappeared. IT'S GONE. I'm just really frustrated, I tried to recover it, but it's MIA. It was a huge chapter, and I'm kinda angry right now. So I'm going to put up the other chapter later, ok? Sorry guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just kinda lazy after the whole lost-a-chapter thing. BUT! I am back, (because I have the day off at a summer camp I work at- thank God... those kids are insane) and here is your long awaited chapter.**

**Enjoy!... and have a nice day? **

**PS don't be mean if the chapter stinks- I'm sick. :( sad.**

He towered over me, as I was on the ground, giving him the appearance of a giant. He was smiling that same old smile, and I wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and to tear him to shreds.

Stupid cage. Stupid Jeb. Stupid world!

"What do you want, Jeb?" I asked, my voice as cold as ice.

"Nothing much. Just a chat with you, if you don't mind," he answered.

"Well, I do mind, so leave me alone," I turn away from Jeb, annoyed.

"Well, that's very unfortunate, because I think we both know that you don't really have a say in the matter," he pulls the door of my crate open and slips the rope over my head.

Just like he did _that _day. My brain shuts down, and I'm flooded with memories.

_Jeb slides a rope over my head and tightens it around my neck. He harshly pulls me out out of the crate and leads me out of the room, like an animal. Max, the only one of my flock who is awake, glances after me_

_I walk calmly behind him, but inside, I'm terrified. I've lived all fourteen yearsof my life here. By now, I'm used to the prodding, torture, and pain. But every time I'm taken out of my only safe place, the crate, I feel hopeless once again._

_Jeb takes me into a small room. I glance around the small space, and notice no equipment; no knives, no scalpels, no nothing. Just some chains in a corner and the rare luxury of windows, facing the open sky._

_Jeb pulls me to the sorrow corner and chains me to the wall._

_"See you later, Evelyn."_

_A few hours later, I see Jeb walk out of the School, six forgiving, joyful bird kids in tow._

_"No... No! Come back! Take me with you! Don't... don't... leave... me." I start to sob for the first time in who knows how long. I pull on the chains with all of my strength, my fury breaking them. I pound on the window, begging my flock, my family, to return. But by the time I free myself from the unforgiving chains, my flock is already gone._

_I realize that Jeb, that monster, had put me here to watch the flock leave. Then I realize something that tears my heart into about a thousand pieces-_

_My flock had left me behind._

I'm pulled back to reality- literally- by my neck. Jeb is yanking at the rope, and I realize that I've collapsed into a pathetic heap on the floor, tears running down my face.

"Get up already, will you?" Jeb tugs on the rope again.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay on the floor forever, forgetting everything. But Jeb would never let me do that, so I stood up and followed Jeb through the drab, depressing white walls of the School.

I was surprised when Jeb pulled me into a small, comfortable room. It was cozy, filled with armchairs and couches and coffee tables. Long-forgotten mugs lay scattered across desks, a few documents could be spotted, and jackets were draped across every chair.

The armchairs had restraints built into them, but still.

I was put in one of those armchairs- surprise, surprise, and Jeb wheeled over one of those cool spinning desk chairs.

"So, Evelyn, how are you doing?" Jeb asked. _Is he actually asking me that?_

"About as well as a mutant can get in this prison, thanks," I scowl.

He looks at me funny and moves on.

"I bet you're wondering why we brought you back here-"

"Well, kinda, considering you_ sent me out_ to find the flock," I had been planning to stay emotionless and silent when he talked to me, but he had broken through my shell with one simple comment. I'm weak. Simple as that.

"Have you ever wondered why you want to track the flock down?" he asks.

"Well, I don't want to anymore," he nods, his eyes unreadable, "but I guess I was angry or something. I don't really know. I just felt like I had to find them."

"Exactly. I guess you have the right to know Evelyn-"

"Know what?"

"What has happened the past couple days. It began that day when I wondered how well people could control others brain and emotions. So I began with taking the flock away from you. You obviously felt conflicted- angry, sad, hopeless, all that emotion.

"Then I took you for an operation-"

"But I haven't had an operation in months!"

"You don't remember. I did that on purpose. Now let me finish.

"The operation made you angry at the flock- I had given you the emotion that I wanted you to feel. Then I sent you out to find the flock, to see just how powerful the emotion I had given you was,"

"After a while, I didn't want to do it anymore, I just liked being outside. I wanted to join the flock, not sabotage them."

"Which is why we brought you back. We couldn't have you reminding them... it would have been dangerous-"

"Reminding them of what?"

"That's the thing, Evelyn. We performed an operation on them, too. They've forgotten about you. They don't even know you exist."

***dramatic music* bet you weren't expecting that! Hmm... should I leave you hanging? I'm feeling kind of evil... **

**Sorry for the lack of detail, but that's what version two is for, right?**

**All you fanfic friends: RIGHT!**

**Plus I'm sick.**

**I'll post the rest of this scene later today! But just because I'm double-updating doesn't mean that you can't review this chapter, right?**

**All you fanfic friends: RIGHT!**

**So review and comment away, thou readers.**

**QUESTION TIME! YAY!**

**Were you expecting that twist at the end? Did it surprise you? Did you like it? (Whoops, that's already three questions. Whatever!)**

**Do you hate me for keeping you hanging like that? If you do, sorry!**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME! Which do you prefer? Chocolate, or vanilla?**

**My answer to that be CHOCOLATE! I heart chocolate... *sings about chocolate and other tasty things***

**Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! Yeah... um... sorry for not posting that chapter, I was kinda lazy. Sorry!**

**Well, I'm not sick anymore, so yay! I'm back to being hyper and annoying you guys. So marshmallows, unicorns, and fire hydrants.**

**STALLING-STALLING-STALLING-I-REALLY-DONT-WANNA-WRI TE-TODAY-BUT-I-PROMISED-TO-POST-ON-SATURDAY-AND-I' M-LATE-SO-BLAHHHHHHH.**

**k. Time for story.**

_-Recap-_

_"That's the thing, Evelyn. We performed an operation on them, too. They've forgotten about you. They don't even know you exist."_

_-End Recap-_

What? They had forgotten?

Emotion rushed through me. Relief, horror, happiness, sorrow. I was ecstatic that they didn't leave me behind and forget about me, but when I did find them, what would happen?

"Where are they?" I demanded, a deadly calm in my voice.

"Um... at a different School..." he muttered.

"Where is it?"

"What does it matter? You can't escape here anyway," he said, sounding victorious.

"WHERE IS THE SCHOOL?" I roared.

"In New Jersey, sheesh," he sounded kind of scared, even though he tried to hide it.

I started pulling at the weird metal things attaching me to the chair. I had to get out of here. I had to remind them.

"Evelyn, you aren't getting out of those, they're made of steel-"

The bonds finally broke, the metal shattering like glass. **(A/N I don't think metal can do that, but it's dramatic, so deal with it. It's called FanFICTION. Stuff can be fake.) **Jeb looked flabbergasted, and he nervously went for the loudspeaker.

"Subject P096 is escaping. I need Erasers in the Coffee Room- NOW!" he barked into the microphone.

Shoot.

I lunged for Jeb, grabbing at his throat.

"Where exactly is this School?" I hissed.

That's when the Erasers crashed through the door.

Double-shoot. _I'm gonna have to improvise..._

I dropped Jeb, his head crashing into the floor.

_How to escape... How to escape..._

I quickly looked around the room, spotting a window just big enough for a fourteen year-old mutant to crash through.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, whoever built this room!_

I sprinted towards the tiny window, the Erasers running after me.

_One, two, three!_

I crashed through the window, glass scattering everywhere. It would have made a great picture, me launching upwards, the shattered glass shining like crystals, my outstretched wings shooting out of my back. I smiled. Too bad I didn't have a camera.

Upwards I flew, higher and higher, leaving the pain down below. I laughed, victorious, and spun in midair.

I glanced back down, where a blob of Erasers, plus Jeb, had gathered.

One raised a gun. _Ari._ I thought he was my friend, but he was just a part of the experiment. My whole life was nothing but a test.

"Come down, or we're gonna have to shoot!" he shouted.

"Nope," I whispered to myself, popping the 'p'. Then I turned and sped off towards Michigan.

_I'm coming, guys._

**Alright! Sorry for the late update- this chapter took longer than expected- aka I was lazy. I worked on it on Saturday, but I stopped. But it's only a day late, so give me a break.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Apples or oranges? (I know, WTH, but I'm running out of ideas here, people.)**

**Who's your favorite flock member?**

**What's your 'random' phrase?**

** BYE! Peace, love, and unicorns,**

**DancingInTheRain2001**


	16. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!**

****Alright. I'm offering something big here!

The first person to guess the song and artist the following lyrics belong to will appear as a 'good', very important character for pretty much the rest of the story.

Yes, you may check online, but I prefer that you don't.

So here are the lyrics, good luck! (You'll need it- mwahahaha) Put your answer (song and singer) in a review!

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it can't pretend, _

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, _

_Deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry. _

__XOXO,

DancingInTheRain2001


	17. MY STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey guys.

Sorry, but this is NOT a chapter. I know that I havn't updated in months, but I just wasn't interested in this story anymore, you know?

And I have decided to put The Seventh Flock Member up for adoption. The story has just become dead, you know? I tried to write a chapter today, but realized I couldn't force myself to write a fanfic I wasn't interested in, because it shows.

If you are interested in adopting my story, send me a PM. Thank you, anyone who has been reading my story, reviewing, and following- it means a lot- I love you guys so much!

A big shout-out to Emsaduem, Lady Cocoa, Dr. Leroy Osprey, Link, Zelda, and Midna. :)

See you guys next time!

-DancingInTheRain2001


End file.
